


I love when you talk like that

by Jane_dee01



Series: JC Quickie [8]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, NSFW Art, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_dee01/pseuds/Jane_dee01
Summary: ".. I think my tongue could make you come even without touching you."
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: JC Quickie [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843642
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50
Collections: Star Trek: Voyager Fanfics (E)





	I love when you talk like that

His gaze was only for her.

Her alabaster skin shined with sweat, her eyes were closed in ecstasy, her mouth twisted with pleasure as her breath hitched from his motions. And while he gazed down on her, he slowly fucked her, so deep into her that his tip flattened against the back of her hot wall. When he pulled back it was slow. Feeling her slip away, her warm pleasure enveloped him again and he could do nothing but continue his sweet, slow torture. It didn’t matter how long it took, he wanted to make her come from desperation. Her frustrated moans continued to fill the air in his quarters. He couldn't help but stare at her, so beautiful in the desperate search for her release.

With a shy hand she was trying to increase his pace, but he had no intention of changing his plans... at least not for now. Brushing his lips with hers he began to talk, "Don't be in such a hurry love, we have all night... I will keep on fucking you this way, until I will feel my cock squeezed by your lovely cunt", he whispered in adoration. At his words a groan of excitement fell from her lips. He smiled in return "You want me to keep talking... I think my tongue could make you come even without touching you." 

He lifted her head firmly, his fingers ran through her sticky hair, while his other hand travelled over her lips, from one side of her mouth to the other. He pushed his digits inside her mouth, between her teeth and lips, and wetted them with her saliva. He continued to slowly fuck her while he put a finger on her tongue. Kathryn started sucking it lightly, unsure first as Chakotay spoke... "you really are a whore... you would like another cock, wouldn’t you?" Kathryn answered by taking all of his finger in her mouth greedily, surrounding the digits with the tongue. He pulled back is fingers and again spread her saliva on her lips that was swollen with lust. “I could call Mike, what do you say? Would you like to suck his cock? You know, he has a weakness for you" He put his fingers in her warm mouth again, pressing it against her cheek. "I would say yes ... you're so good at giving blowjobs, it’s clear you enjoy giving them.. Mh? We could fill your pretty mouth and pussy all together... Captain." 

At his own words he became more excited and the desire to come inside her grew irresistible. He began to fuck her with more ardour, flattening his hands on the mattress at each side of her head, He rose from her body and looked down to where they were joined. "Touch yourself," he ordered. She looked up at him with a grin on her lips, sliding a hand between them, until she reached the few pubic hairs around her outer lips ... then touched the swollen clit. 

She started to masturbate while staring him in the eye, breathing out a “yes sir.” After few strokes her head quickly fell backwards, and her eyes fell shut overwhelmed by pleasure. "God you should see yourself ... look how wet you are ..." he took her hand by the wrist and brought the middle finger, wet with her pleasure, to his mouth. "Your taste drives me crazy," he panted, sucking and licking her finger clean. A shock of excitement pervaded her stomach. "Harder!" he demanded releasing his grip. Kathryn’s hand quickly returned to her clit and she obeys rubbing vigorously at her bundle of nerves.

"Please ... I'm coming ..." she whimpered. He looked at her intensely and forcefully pushed himself inside of her, so deep as to make her scream. "Yes, come...like this..." he growled, keeping his new, fast rhythm. The room was surrounded by her moans and the sounds of wet bodies banging against each other. "Come for me, and then I will flood you as you deserve.” She rubbed her clitoris furiously, her eyes tightly closed but with the image of her first officer fucking her in her mind.

"Aaah... oh my god I’m coming, I’m coming... " Her pussy tightened violently in a series of spasms around his hard shaft. "Kathryn.. Christ ... ahh" He too was coming, flooding her with his hot streams. They continued to move for a few moments, feeling that their joined pleasure was slowly beginning to trickle down her buttocks.

Still overwhelmed by the last shivers of their orgasm, they kissed slowly, languidly; tongues lapping at each other’s lips. His chest against her breast, sweaty and satisfied. “I love you”, he whispered. Smiling against his lips she replied "I love you too.. and even more when you talk like that”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks TrekFlower and Torri for your help :)  
> English is not my native language so please be kind :P


End file.
